Misconceptions
by Achillia Daughter of Peleus
Summary: It’s funny, If you think about it, the way your life will turn out


Misconceptions  
Attraction Fatale  
Rated T for a single innuendo (kinda), for safety  
Summary: It's funny, If you think about it, the way your life will turn out  
Disclaimer: (I'll let Aram take care of it)  
Aram: If you think this idiot owns this idea, then you really are simple. Stupid

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_It's funny, if you think about it, the way your life will turn out._ Airi mused. This was a very unusual thing for her, but today had been a very odd day, and this new pastime was quite normal compared to the rest of the day.

For starters, Aram hadn't woken her up in his usual way, kissing her everywhere; lips, nose, eyelids, belly... well no need to continue. He was already up by the time she woke up. That itself was very strange, Aram being the type of person who stays in bed as long as possible, in order to get the most of his rest.

Then, she had eaten, essentially alone. Sure, Aram had been there, but he wasn't really present, shall we say. He seemed absorbed in his work, but that, unlike most of the day, was nothing unusual. He kissed her –out of habit– when he left, leaving her alone

The same thing happened all day, their paths didn't cross much normally, but today in particular it seemed as if he was avoiding her. _But that was ridiculous_, she thought_, Aram doesn't have any reason to do that. He's just busy, right? Right._

After he hadn't shown up for dinner, Airi was forced to admit that something was up. Did he not love her? Was her getting bored of her? Prince had over 30 wives, maybe Aram was jealous. _No, that's a silly idea. He told himself that he only wanted one wife, me. He always says he loves me_. But when she tried to remember when he had last said it, she had to acknowledge that she hadn't heard him say it in... weeks. That's when reality set in. Airi's eyes started to water, and she was crying quietly into her pillow, when the door slammed into the wall. Airi looked up. Aram was standing there, and though at first he look quite pleased with himself, when he saw his love's face, the smugness turned to horror.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did they insult you?" He was steadily reaching a panic attack, during which Airi is silent. _Does this mean he still loves me? He doesn't want to get replace me?_

"No-one hurt me" Airi said when she regained control of her voice. At this Aram began to calm down, though he was still extremely worried. "I just got worried because you were avoiding me, so I thought you wanted a new wife." That's when the horror on his face went to new heights.

"Replace you? A new wife?" He said in a strangled voice, at this, he couldn't say any more. He grabbed her by her hand, and dragged her out of their room. Up, down, round, Aram led her down countless corridors till he came to a small door. When he opened it, Airi saw that it lead to s small hill near a stream. On it was a picnic basket, and a few brightly coloured boxes. _That's_ when she remembered, it was her birthday. Seeing the look of surprise on her face, followed by remembrance, the sheepishness, he asked, sounding slightly exasperated: "Did you forget", when he saw the look in her eyes, he muttered "Stupid woman" and pulled her down to take a seat.

After that, the night had been amazing, especially when she opened the biggest box to find that it was full of new Little House on the prairie episodes that she didn't have. Aram might or might not have muttered "Stupid woman, you really are simple." But if he did say it, it was with affection.

Which brings us back to the present.

_I thought I was going to find my perfect guy at twenty, have two or three kids and live happily ever after. But instead I'm the sole wife to the heir the throne of the Seven realms. But even though it's,uch more work, I'll take the work and Aram anyday._

With that final thought, Airi snuggled up to Aram, and drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OMFG... *scarred for life* so ... much... fluff

Okay... I'm (hopefully) never writing anything this sappy ever again. I think I got a cavity.

Review Please!


End file.
